


Souper-duper

by ceilingfan5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Giveaway winner, M/M, Sickfic, good old fashioned sick fic, i hope this is sweet and fluffy enough for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has a serious cold and Kenma comes over to take care of him.<br/>___________________________________________________________________<br/>"I thought morons couldn't get colds," Kenma muttered, in way that told Kuroo 'I'm worried about you'.</p><p>"I'll have you know I'm in a college-prep class, and as such am quite qualified to get sick," Kuroo retorted, in a way that told Kenma 'I'm fine now that you're here'.<br/>___________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souper-duper

**Author's Note:**

> This is for leiblings, who won my first follower-milestone giveaway and wanted some fluffy kuroken sickfic! If you want to see more like this or get in on the next giveaway, follow fan5fics on tumblr!

"I got your text," Kenma said simply, closing the door behind him. Kuroo shifted to sit up a little bit more, trapped by the blanket nest he'd built around himself. 

"Who let you in here?" he croaked, happy to see him.

"Spare key." Kenma kicked his shoes off. "You told me to use it whenever."

"So you just walk in?" He grinned, not terribly upset about it. 

"Thought you'd be in bed." Kenma shrugged. "Why aren't you?"

Kuroo let his head rest against the arm of the couch again, staring up at the ceiling. 

"I'm stuck. I got sick of being in bed, so I moved out here, but I don't even have the energy to pick up the remote and change the channel, let alone go back to my room."

Kenma glanced at the soap opera playing loudly on the television. 

"Don't you like this show?"

"You don't give me enough credit." He smiled to himself, glad he at least had enough energy for his weak comebacks. "I did sort of get into it after the eighth episode, though. The main character's twin sister is fucking her boyfriend, and she sent the rival love interest to the hospital."

Kenma squinted at him, unsure if he was being serious, and Kuroo laughed so hard it sent him into a fit of deep coughs. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath, and Kenma hurried to his side to make sure he was okay. 

"Kuroo-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he wheezed, waving him off. "As much as I appreciate your concern, I didn't think you'd actually come. I was just whining. I don't know what you can really do for me."

"I can get you back to bed. And...make soup." He leaned over Kuroo, concern in his eyes and softness on his breath. He removed one of his hands from the too-long sleeve of his sweatshirt and pressed his palm to Kuroo's forehead to check for fever. Seeing him worried like this almost made up for being sick. Kuroo was never one to turn down a little attention, especially when he probably actually needed it. 

"You can cook?" he teased, unable to stop himself. 

"I can follow directions." Kenma frowned at him. "It's not that difficult." Kuroo laughed again and Kenma's eyes widened, afraid he'd have another coughing fit. 

"Stop laughing at your own jokes, you dork." 

"But I'm just too funny. Don't you think so?"

"Not at all," Kenma muttered, but Kuroo caught the way he smiled to himself. "C'mon, get up." 

Kuroo put his arms around Kenma's neck, loving the warm way they fit there. 

"You're going to carry me, right? I'm all sickly and weak, so I can't do this by myself." 

"You weigh more than me. I can't pick you up." 

"I think that means you need to work on your weight training some more."

"I could just leave you here and go home."

"You're perfectly strong and I appreciate everything about you."

Kenma covered another smile with his sleeve. Kuroo's heart skipped a beat.

"Good enough." He helped Kuroo get to his feet and slowly walked him to his bedroom, trailing falling blankets and pillows and used tissues all the way. One blanket remained draped around Kuroo's shoulders, and it reminded Kenma of a wise but weary king in a fairy tale. Even Kuroo's signature hair was weak and droopy today, and it was strange to see someone normally so spirited and packed with energy like this. Sniffly and weak. 

"I thought morons couldn't get colds," Kenma muttered, in way that told Kuroo 'I'm worried about you'.

"I'll have you know I'm in a college-prep class, and as such am quite qualified to get sick," Kuroo retorted, in a way that told Kenma 'I'm fine now that you're here'. They'd known each other long enough to say such things without words, to understand one another just by nature of familiarity. It was comfortable to know another person so completely, and even if they didn't acknowledge it, they both sincerely appreciated the security of their relationship. There was no way Kuroo would have texted anyone else to "end his suffering" and let them see him like this, after all. 

Kenma helped him lay down and covered him in some of the blankets he'd lost in the hallway. Kuroo didn't complain when some of them went over his face, not that he had the energy to. He was already getting tired again. 

"Hey, Kenma," he mumbled softly as he watched him turn the tiny space heater back up. "Could you lay with me for a while?"

Kenma thought about it for a second, then reddened and looked away. 

"After you eat something."

"No fair..." Kuroo pouted. "I'm already falling asleep, see?"

"Then go ahead and sleep." Kenma stood and turned his back on Kuroo's show of pathetic loneliness. "I'll wake you up when it's ready."

"And then?" He couldn't keep the hopeful note out of his voice. 

"...Yeah."

"Promise?"

"Only if you don't get me sick too." Kenma bit his lip. 

"Yaaay..." Kuroo whispered, and then he rolled over and immediately dozed off again. 

Kenma just shook his head and set about making him some soup. 

It shouldn't have been that difficult, except for the fact that Kuroo's kitchen didn't have anything in it. No cans of soup, no ingredients to make soup with. He had instant ramen, but Kenma wasn't really sure if that counted or not. He could just imagine Kuroo sneezing and noodles coming out of his nose, and that wasn't going to help him heal at all. Chicken noodle was traditional, but Kuroo didn't even have any leftover miso. The refrigerator was practically empty save for condiments, convenience store food, and half of a grocery store cake from a mutual friend that had once said something very rude. There was a sticky spoon resting on top of the container and, in his disgust, Kenma sincerely hoped Kuroo had given the cake a break since he'd been sick. It was a wonder the guy was alive even when he was healthy.

Kenma closed the fridge and considered his options. He could go to the store and get Kuroo some much needed real food, but it was entirely possible that Kuroo wouldn't be able to keep much down anyway, so that was quickly starting to sound like too much effort for something that probably wouldn't pay off. He could just give Kuroo the pre-packaged rice balls, but that didn't seem very good for an unruly stomach either. He knew Kuroo liked the stronger flavors, but those didn't really sound like a good idea, and he probably would have complained that he couldn't taste them well enough anyway. 

After weighing through all the possible options, all that remained was the instant ramen. He heated up water and used a knife to break up the noodles (to prevent the scenario he'd imagined earlier that he just couldn't get out of his head). He carefully prepared the ramen to have as much soup as possible, and then poured it into a bowl to make it easier for Kuroo to eat it. He considered dropping an egg in it to make it taste better, but he didn't trust the three eggs sitting suspiciously all the way in the back of Kuroo's fridge. They weren't even in a carton or a container, and Kenma wasn't sure if he wanted to ask just how long they'd been in there. They also appeared to have faces drawn on them, and Kenma wasn't sure he wanted to risk interrupting whatever the hell was going on there. 

He took the bowl back to Kuroo's room, sat it on his little table, and then started nudging Kuroo awake. He was a heavy sleeper even when he wasn't sick, so it took what felt like forever to get him to open his eyes. 

"C'mon, Kuroo."

"You should kiss me awake, like a princess." 

"You're definitely a frog, and I don’t want your germs." Kenma muttered. "I brought you soup."

"Aw, babe, you're so kind." He yawned and struggled to sit up, reddening a little when Kenma put a hand on his back. "I've got it-"

"I know."

Kuroo huffed and sniffled and rubbed his raw red nose. He just wanted to go back to sleep, for at least ten days. Being sick was exhausting.

"What'd you make me, hm?"

Kenma just pushed him the bowl. 

"Don't complain. There's nothing in your kitchen." To his utter surprise, Kuroo's eyes welled up with tears. Kenma flushed and looked away. "What? Is it bad?"

"No, no-" He laughed. "It's just really cute...You cooked for me, for real."

Oh. Kenma flushed harder. 

"It's just ramen."

"But you came all the way over here to take care of me. It's nice. It's... so, so nice."

"It's not like it was that difficult," Kenma mumbled, but Kuroo pulled him into a tight hug. "Hey, watch it- it'll spill!"

"Thank you for taking care of me, Kenma..." 

He leaned into the hug. Kuroo was warm, so warm, and even though he was sick and it smelled like blankets that needed washed and crappy instant ramen, something about this was just...nice, to use Kuroo's words. 

"Y-yeah..." He smiled softly to himself. "Just. Eat your soup and get better, alright? It's...boring without you." Both of them understood the unspoken ‘I love you’. 

Kuroo let go of him and grinned too brightly for a sick person. 

"You got it!"

He dashed the ramen down ("Did you put this in the blender? I'm sick, not a baby!") and Kenma cleared the dishes away, and then, true to his word, Kenma laid down with Kuroo. It was almost too warm, and Kuroo's sniffles were irritating, but the tight grip around his waist told him that he was absolutely needed where he was and that made it worth it. 

He needed a bit of rest anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, this is my first time writing this pair. I hope it's up to snuff and/or fluff! let me know what you think! again, you can find me on tumblr at ceilingfan5 or fan5fics. I'm doing a word count goal for all of november, so feel free to drop me a request to help me fulfill my goals!


End file.
